Dream On
Plot Benmastermind glared as he sipped the smoothie. Then he spitted out. Yuck! How do Ben drink this anyway?, he thought. Suddenly, his cellphone began ringing. He picked it up. "Benmastermind here?" Brian shouted "WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" The background sound was filled with loud thuds and slamming into the walls and a roar. He could see Brian and the others with a giant monster. Definitely not PolyMarkus. Then things went static. ---- Bink transformed into BPMamba. She managed to constrict the beast causing him to yelp out in pain. UH jumped on him as PT2 and blasted his face with butter confusing him. "Take that you evil thing!!!!!!" PT2 shouted until he was thrown away to the wall. "How did we get into this" ET shouted until he was shoved away by the monster. ET transformed into Deep Crusher. He threw the beast away and roared. Omi transformed into Rockplant and summoned thorns and blasted it at the beast. Brian answered "I don't really remember this....OW!!" He transformed into Cannonman. Using his speed, he spinned around like a cyclone and tried to swallow the creature. The creature had great sight. He grabbed Cannonman and threw him away. Bink transformed into Dayjob and managed to burn his fur. It angrily charged at her. Dangax pushed him away. The beast and Dangax fought. The Chimera Su Generis got the upper hand. He quickly jumped and transformed into Squidly and squeezed him in the tentacles. And thew him into the jail truck. Benmastermind finally came "Uhh...did I miss anything?" Omi replied "Nearly everything but you get to see the beast get caught" He groaned "Awww...man!" ---- A man was walking down a hill. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He hurried down the hill. Out of nowhere, a hand appeared pushing him down. He stumbled down the hill. His nose began bleeding. "You are later, Seymour" spoke the man with disappointment. Seymour stammered "I am sorry sir....I..uh..." "No excuse" he snapped. Seymour gulped and gave him a device to him. "Excellent" the man grinned. "Can..I ...go now?" Seymour shivered at the looks of the man. "Of course" said the man calmly. Seymour looked at him "You mean I could go? Just like that?" "Yes" the man answered. Seymour crawled his way towards the road. Suddenly, something bright hit his legs. He screamed in pain. Seymour looked at his master and suddenly, he screamed. The man left him there on the ground. Seymour whimpered and groaned as mist began to cloud his mind. ---- The sky began to become cloudy. The others managed to shelter themselves from the rain. The clouds began to rumble unleashing loud bangs of thunder from the skies. The lightning flashes across the sky but failed to hit the earth. "We have to leave" yawned Dan as the earth began to rumble again. Omi asked "Are there earthquakes usually in this area?" "I don't think so" replied Benmastermind "I am still wondering how the earth swallowed the Syncthoid robot" Brian spoke "Hello?" "This is Kelsey, the nurse from Zagrean Hospital! We need backup on a shocked person" "This is the wrong number" replied Brian. "But...!!!" Brian replied and hanged up "Okay, fine" "Who was that?" asked ET. Brian replied "There's an issue in the Zagrean Hospital!" "You didn't reply to my answer!" ET shouted as the others followed him..somewhere in Bulgaria. The team has arrived in the Zagrean Hospital where they are met by Kelsey for the first time (before this) "So, who is this?" asked ET. "KELSEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Newbie. Brian asked "What's this about?" "A man was suffering from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder!" she told him. "WUT?" asked Brian. "The man is unable to respond to the outside environment" explained the nurse. Bink asked "So you are asking us to find out who had caused this?" "Yup!" "No way!" "How about for one Scooby Snacks!" "Girl, I won't" "Fine! How about the complete painting of Mona Lisa stolen from the Louvre Museum!" "Guys! Let's do this!" The others groaned, evidently. Ultimatehero transformed into Sneaki and tried to slither away. But Bink grabbed him by the tail. "Where is he from" asked Omi. Kelsey smiled "Shanghai, of course" "WHAT?" Dan shouted. Shanghai, China (1:32 PM) The Chinese driver looked at the eight of them at the back of the van. He began humming a tune. The users did not listen of course. However, they were unable to ignore the music it was making. Brian turned on the translucent screen in front of them and watched Ben 10: MEGA Alien. "What? We get to see your episodes a thousand years ahead" said Omi to ET. He did not say anything. They continued watching and was able to ignore the drivers' tune. Suddenly, the driver halts. He reads the sign that say "轉走" "What's wrong" Bink asked the driver. He spoke "The sign says Go On" "Then Let's!" said Dan. The Driver kept going. Suddenly, they began to darken. The fog billowed around them. The Driver peered through the glass and kept going. "Guys...." ET said but the voice came in eerie whisper. The voices were hissing and whispering around. Dan shivered but managed to keep his calm. Meanwhile, the Driver looked at the another sign "進入夢的境界" Suddenly, the sign disappeared. Behind the driver, the others were cold and freezing as if the temperature had dropped. Bink shouted but her voice was lowered to a whisper "...We have to ruN!!!" They asked the driver to stop. They stepped out only to see fog. Brian tried to summon fire but the flames went out in a millisecond. UH said "We can't do this" {C "How is this night??? One-thirty six PM!" asked ET looking at his clock. He was sure that the clock knows where the time zone. Suddenly, the cellphone rang. The others nearly shrieked. It was from Wai. "ELLO!" said Wai from the phone. Bink asked "Where are you calling from?" "Mexico!" "We're in Shanghai" said Brian shivering at the ghostly fog around him. "Cool" commented Wai "What are you guys doing there?" "Why?" "Last week, the whole city is under a black fog. Like the one you said about PolyMarkus and Palermo. All the people have --" Everything went static. Suddenly, a strange voice echoed the forest. The others began walking as they became shivering cold. Soon, they heard terrible growling. One in the group whimpered. Suddenly, Omi yelled as the ground underneath revealed to be a nest of zombies. Brian burned the zombie into ash. Omi transformed into Steeljaws. The others did too. Suddenly, a nest of zombies appeared walking in a crowd. "...We can't do anything!" said Pixystuck "But...." She shot a sweet crystalline cloud around the zombies causing them to be bound to the sweet sticky thingy. Squidly blasted lasers at the fog temporarily allowing them to see for a moment before the fog covers their view. Pixystuck high-fived him. Swift said "There's a village if we go a little further" "Okay" said Steeljaws "Let's get the heck outta HERE!" Suddenly, they began to feel very sleepy. Something was forcibly shutting their eyes. Their vision began to blur as they drop down asleep. Dreams "AHH!!!" Dan ran away from the wolves that were chasing him. He did not realize that he was not in Shanghai but in Wonderland? The ground was replaced with fluffy cloud-like things. The houses were vividly coloured. He transformed into Fury and charged at them. However, the wolves disappeared but soon regenerated. The wolves began to merge back and soon form a tornado. "Oh boy" Dan groaned as he was swept away. Dan looked at himself in the mirror and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" ---- "Guys?" shouted Newbie. He wandered only to be bumped into a roaring Galvanic Mechomorph. "HI THERE, Doggie!" The Galvanic Mechomorph bit him. He yelped in pain. The Galvanic Mechomorph's body transformed into a battle tank. "AHH!!!!" "Get it away! GET IT AWAY!!!!" ---- "Oh boy..." Bink muttered as giant bunnies began chasing her. It was possible that first time she met them, she was rather delighted to meet them. Pixystruck trapped them in cases of sugary goo. However, the bunnies began to multiply becoming smaller by the minute. Suddenly, floods of bunnies drowned Pixystuck. ---- "HELLO?????" Brian shouted hoping to find someone. Suddenly, mazes appeared. Brian tried to fly over them but the labyrinth became taller. Brian groaned as he began walking. The maze began to thin. Brian cursed suddenly, the labyrinth transformed into a spiral tower. ---- ET looked below the cliff only to find nothing. He began walking the other way, he saw that he was trapped. Suddenly, a plant vine appeared around the cliff. Cracks appeared to form. "Oh crud!" he said as he began to fall from the cliff to the ocean below. ---- "AHH!!!!" Omi screamed as the rollercoaster began to rocket towards the earth. Suddenly, the hard solid earth turned into fluffy clouds. The rollercoaster train began to pierce the earth and suddenly crashed into various planes of the dream. ---- "What are you doing here?" asked Benmastermind to Brian. Suddenly UH dropped in too. Brian looked "I am trying to solve this spiral tower thingy" "Who cares, we need to RUN!!!" as robots began chasing after him. "Is PolyMarkus behind this?" "I don't know, we have to find the others!!" ---- Dan continued running away from the mirror, but it managed to follow him. Finally it caught up and Dan fell through it. 'Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed as he fell. Suddenly a weird "keyboard" object appeared. Dan tried to get a closer look but couldn't make anything out. Finally he though to transform. 'Squidly!' he shouted. Dan slowly flew down and discovered that it was a staircase. 'What the heck is this?' he said to himself. He got even closer and spotted Brian and Mastermind. Dan landed and detransformed. 'Guys, what are you doing?' he said as he joined the running. 'Running away from whatever is causing this!' Brian shouted. 'Good point' Dan said. The three continued running up the endless staircase. ---- The bunnies continued to multiply and drown Pixystuck until the ground beneath them shattered. All the bunnies fell through while Bink screamed, but then she realised she wasn't falling. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. 'Wow, how lucky is that? I am standing on the last piece of ground that is still standing!' she said, joyfully. All the shattered pieces of ground began rising from and forming into the staircase. Everything turned dark and Bink suddenly appeared beside Brian, Mastermind and Dan. Strangley she was back in her human form. 'BINK?' they all shouted confused. 'What's going on?' she asked. She didn't continue running. Dan stopped running and looked back to his friend. 'We are trying to get away from whatever is causing all this stuff!' he shouted. 'Oh!' Bink understood. She began running with them. As she ran she attempted to transform - no result. 'No! Why can't I transform? My worst nightmare!' she began panicking, uncharacteristically. They all started trying to transform but failed. Then they all began panicking. ---- The Galvanic Mechamorph wrapped itself around Newbie. He screamed as the inside of the Mechamorph began to be rearranged. The green stripes began stairs and the black became walls. Slowly, Newbie floated down beside the guys. 'Ugh!' he grunted as he landed. Newbie looked around and saw the four running off in a panic. 'Guys what is going on?' he asked. 'We are running from the thing that is causing everything!' Brian shouted. 'And our powers aren't working!' Dan added. 'Our worst nightmares!' Bink said. Newbie began thinking, "My worst nightmare isn't to lose my powers, either are theirs. What's going on?" But then his mind began being warped and suddenly his worst fear was to lose his powers. Newbie began running after them, screaming in fear. ---- ET continued falling until he made a huge splash in the water. He struggled to transform. 'Aqua Dragon, Aqua Dragon!' he begged himself in his thoughts. There was a bright flash as he transformed into... Deep Crusher. 'This will work!' he said to himself. Suddenly he felt a crashing and looked beneath him. His leg was caught in a rollercoaster cart. Beside his leg was Omi. 'ET?' Omi asked. 'Omi? What's going on?' he asked. Suddenly all the water around him had disappeared. ET quickly detransformed, aware that he couldn't destroy the rollercoaster. 'I got no idea' Omi said. Then the roller coaster began falling again. It began making spirals and slowly it formed into the staircase. The rollercoaster cart continued speeding down the stairs, off of it's tracks when they caught sight of the guys. Suddenly the cart faded into the air and ET and Omi flew into their friends. 'OUCH!' all of them shouted. ET stood and rubbed his head. 'Guys, what is going on?' he asked. Mastermind as the first to get up. 'We don't know, all of us managed to be sent onto this staircase, we are just running to get away from whatever caused this!' Mastermind explained. 'Something weird is going on... It's like we are in a dream. THAT'S IT!' ET shouted. 'What?' Bink asked as she began helping Omi up. 'We are in our own dreams. Wait a minute, that means that we can control what goes on here. Quick, everyone try to create a bridge out of here!' ET commanded. Everyone looked off to the endless pit beneath the staircase and began concentrating. Slowly a bridge began to appear. 'Quick, run on it! We can wake up if we get to the end!' Everyone began running over the bridge. 'Hey you guys, seeing as this is our dreams, like ET said: we can do what ever we like right?' Bink asked. 'We should be able to' Mastermind answered. 'Great, I can understand Chinese! Oh my gosh!' Bink shouted. 'What?' Everyone asked, getting scared. 'Those signs on the way to Shang Hai, they said "Turn Away" and "Into the realm of dreams"!' 'So that driver ignored them and continued to take us in there?' Dan asked. 'I knew there was something fishy about him!' Brian added. 'Maybe he wanted us to go into our dreams to help us. To find our innerselves and to master our powers' Omi said hopefully. 'Or to get rid of us!' ET said. Suddenly the driver's face appeared. 'You are correct. But I am not a driver, I am infact...' the hologram of his face in the sky became a tornado, then stopped spinning to reveal... 'POLYMARCUS!' they all shouted. Dan began concentrating so that all of their powers worked again. As Mastermind ran he began glowing. His body shape turned Bestial and he became Fasttrack. 'Hey, my powers are working again!' he shouted. Mastermind stood upright and began running as fast as he could. Polymarcus started shooting laser beams at him. 'I rule this dreamverse!' Polymarcus shouted. 'Oh no you don't!' ET shouted back. 'EVERYONE CAN NOW TURN INTO WAY BIG!' he shouted. Slowly everyone began glowing as they transformed into Way Big. Everyone was a different colour. Bink was pink with obvious female differences. Brian was red and blue. UH was orange. Omi was green while Mastermind was yellow and ET was black. They all began flying or using their super speed to escape. Polymarcus continued manipulating the dreams so that they couldn't escape. 'We are the ones sleeping, this is our dream!' Omi spoke up. He shot a cosmic ray at the Polymarcus hologram. Polymarcus began folding as he disappeared. Everyone cheered and flew/ran right for the exit. As everyone woke up they returned from their To'kustar form, unable to transform back into him. ---- Brian, the first to escape the portal was also the first to awake. He quickly began shaking everyone awake. 'Guys! Wake up now!' Mastermind was the next to wake up. Bink followed him, then Dan, ET and finally Omi. 'Whoa, that was the worst dream ever! I can't believe that was my worst fear, I didn't realise it was. Have I really become that obsessed with my powers?' Bink asked. 'It wasn't you, Bink. It was Polymarcus controlling you. Didn't you see the things that he tortured you with at the beginning? That was your real worst fear' ET explained. Dan quickly grabbed everything. 'Guys, we had better get moving to Shang Hai. I bet this fog is what caused us to fall asleep and I bet it is happening to everyone in Shang Hai!' Dan shouted. Suddenly the zombies reappeared. 'Oh man, I forgot about these guys!' ET shouted as he began transformed into Frosty. Newbie was in the middle of transforming when he was knocked out cold by a Zombie. ET grabbed him and moved Newbie to safety, then he began taking control of the fog. Frosty looked at his body, it was lightning. 'What the heck? I absorbed the air. Oh well.' He proceded with striking the Zombies. Immediately they all fell to sleep - permanently. 'That was easy...' Brian commented. 'Who cares how easy it is? Just run!' ET demanded. Everyone began transforming as they ran. Bink became BPMamba and swiftly flew through. Brian became Cannonman. ET transformed from Frosty to Overflow. Omi became Velocityraptor. UH turned into Sportacus. Benmastermind became Fasttrack and Dan became Fury. As they ran ET found what he was looking for, PolyMarcus' van. He merged with it and added modifications so that it began flying through the forest with super speed. He picked up BPMamba and Cannonman and Fury but left the other two, they could keep up. 'Hey! Let us out!' Dan shouted. 'Guys, it's me, ET' ET said. 'Oh, should we detransform if you are going to carry us?' Dan asked. 'No, we might come across some trouble and need you guys ready for battle.' So ET continued flying through the fog followed by Velocityraptor, Sportacus and Fasttrack. Cannonman, BPMamba and Fury were all curled up inside of the Overflow van when they hit a huge bump and awoke. 'ET, is everything okay out there?' Bink asked. 'Yeah, we just got into Shang Hai' ET answered. He slowed down and everyone got out, but they remained in alien form. 'Guys, what is that in the distance?' ET asked. Everyone looked out. It looked like a bunch of people, but they weren't moving. 'Are they dead?' Bink asked sounding heart-broken. 'Let's find out!' UH shouted. He became ABC and ran over to them. Everyone followed. 'They are people!' Dan shouted. Bink began crying. 'Guys, I don't think they are dead!' Omi said as he watched their chests move up and down with every breath. 'You're right, it must be this fog. They are all asleep!' Brian said as he added up the situation. 'Let's blow the fog away!' ET said as he transformed into Aqua Dragon. He began flapping his wings to blow away the fog. ABC joined in. Velocityraptor and Fasttrack began spinning in circles, creating a tornado to suck up the fog and blow it away. Brian became Stick-Man and created a fan to help blow it all away. Bink became Pixystuck and shot clouds of crystalline. 'Are you sure that will work? I thought it only stuck to hard surfaces' Dan said. 'Wait for it' Bink said. The crystalline made contact and shot down to the floor, sucking up the fog around it on it's way. Dan became Hammerhead and began using a power that he just figured out - absorbing the fog through his eyes. When all the fog in that area disappeared, UH rushed around to all the people. 'They are still fast asleep!' he complained. Suddenly PolyMarcus stepped out of the shadows. 'Of course they are asleep. You are all wasting your time clearing fog. The fog is merely Megawhatt that have changed their body shapes into clouds of electricity' PolyMarcus explained. 'So that is why Frosty became an electrical snow man instead of an air one!' ET shouted, finally figuring it out. 'They are tapping into everyone's brain electrical pulses and putting them to sleep. You had better hurry, if they stay asleep too long everyone will fall into an incurable coma.' PolyMarcus then walked off into the fog and disappeared. 'Should we go after him?' UH asked. 'We have to save these people first' ET said, nobly. 'Just how do we wake them up?' he asked. 'Quick, everyone get into their water alien form' Omi said, getting an idea. ET was already in the form of Aqua Dragon and Dan was in the form of Hammerhead. Brian became Yinyang and used his combined powers to gain hydrokinesis. Omi became Acidrain and managed to float into the air. Bink became Nightshift. UH became Cartoonguy and pulled a water pistol out from his back. Mastermind became Flying Fish. 'Now what?' Mastermind asked. 'Everyone get onto ET or Mastermind just as long as you are off the ground' Omi instructed. Everyone got onto ET and Mastermind and then the two lifted into the air. 'Now, everyone shoot water at the Megawhatts, then Bink and ET freeze them. They will solidify and won't be able to turn back to fog, then they will have to fight us!' Everyone began shooting water except Omi who shot acid and Bink who waited for her turn. Electrical blasts began shooting out of all the Megawhatts as they electrocuted themselves. 'NOW BINK AND ET!' Omi commanded. Bink and ET began shooting ice beams and the Megawhatts froze. 'Wow, those are a whole lot of Megawhatt' Bink said nervously. 'I suggest anyone with a duplication alien transforms into them now.' Bink became Dividend; Mastermind became Fasttrack, Dan became Dangax; Omi became Rockplant; ET became Swift and Brian became Cannonman. Bink ran around and ate anything organic (excluding the people) and then duplicated ten times and the duplicates ran off, ready for battle. Cannonman created cannons to go around and fight themselves. Mastermind planned to use his speed to act as though there were copies of him, as did ET. Dan and Omi hoped that their strength would make up for what they lacked in speed. Cartoonguy pulled out a duplicator and began duplicating himself. 'ATTACK!!!' Brian, UH and Mastermind shouted together as they watched the Megawhatts unfreeze. They all ran at the unfrozen Megawhatts, battle ready. An all out battle was going on. Suddenly a loud thumping was heard as Aerophant bashed through the crowd of Megawhatts, killing off a few clones. 'Wai!' UH shouted. Wai transformed into Jetstream and continued fighting. Everyone finally managed to defeat every last Megawhatt clone and contain the main one. The fog lifted and all of Shang Hai was awakening. Wai was about to teleport away when his eyes grew larger and he smiled. 'Got to teleport you guys back to Kelsey' he said. 'How did you know--' Brian began asking, but they were teleported away. Back at the hospital the man was completely healed. Kelsey was waiting for everyone to return and then there was a flash and there they were. 'GUYS! He is completely healed!' Kelsey said. 'Did you find out who it was?' she asked. 'It was PolyMarcus, but he wasn't unresponsive because of Post-Traumatic whatever' Bink began explaining. 'It was because PolyMarcus sent out all these Megawhatts and they were taking over everyone's electrical pulses in their brains, causing them to go into a coma.' Then Kelsey saw Newbie in ET's arms. 'What happened?' she asked, very concerned. 'Some zombies knocked him out cold, he isn't too good' ET said. Kelsey lead ET to a bed and he lay Newbie down. 'Just leave him here with me, I will take care of him. You guys head home, thanks a lot' Kelsey thanked. Everyone began walking out, extremely tired. After everyone had left, Kelsey looked around to make sure no one was looking then gave Newbie a small kiss on the lips. Duplicate Personality Split by the force of ancient magic Appears in the most oddest of places Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:M.E.G.A. Category:ET